Demon Thieves
by Explosion
Summary: What happens when you take three famous demon thieves and send three more after them? Read and find out!
1. The Theft

Demon Thieves  
  
Kurama: You're starting another one?  
  
Riena: Yes  
  
Kurama: Why?  
  
Riena: Because I got another idea and I'm trying to type all of my ideas before I forget them.  
  
Kurama: How many ideas do you have?  
  
Riena: Do you really want to know?  
  
Kurama: Yes  
  
Riena: Let's put it this way. I now only have about 4 square feet of floor space in my room cause of all of my notebooks and I still haven't written them all down.  
  
Kurama: O_o That's a lot.  
  
Riena: I know.  
  
Okami: Not really.  
  
Riena: Who asked you?  
  
Okami: Your rooms just messy.  
  
Riena: After YOU and Neko-chan raided it and stole all of my candy.  
  
Neko-chan: And we're proud of it!  
  
Riena: Of what?  
  
Neko-chan: Stealing all of your candy AND messing up your room in only a few minutes! *grins*  
  
Riena: *death glare*  
  
Neko-chan: Meep! *runs off*  
  
Kurama: *puts arm around Riena* Don't worry. We'll get you more.  
  
Riena: *sniff* Okay  
  
Okami: *who is still there for some strange reason* Am I in this story?  
  
Riena: As of now, no.  
  
Okami: *pouts* Why not?  
  
Riena: Thieves only.  
  
Kurama: Am I in it?  
  
Riena: *huggles* Of course, Kurama! You HAVE to be in it.  
  
Kurama: ^_^ Riena/Explosion does not own YYH. She does own our three thieves below though.  
  
Riena: On with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three figures raced through the trees. The first one, who was on the left, had long black hair that was tied in a high ponytail and deep purple eyes. She was wearing black pants and a black tank top and had a blood-red pendent around her neck. She also had two black raven wings.  
  
The second, who ran in between the two, had short black hair with two silver pieces that were slightly longer than the rest in front. She was also very short, a few inches under five feet. She had silver eyes and was clothed in a black tank top and pants with silver lining.  
  
The last one had long silver hair that flowed carelessly over her shoulder as she ran. She wore white pants that flared slightly at the bottom and two white pieces of silk that crossed over her chest and attached to her pants at the sides, revealing a tight stomach and making sure nothing that wasn't supposed to show, didn't, at the same time. She also had two silver fox ears poking out of her hair and a silver tail. She was holding something in her hand, but her tight fist made it impossible to see what it was.  
  
Her ear twitched slightly in annoyance at having to pace herself this much so that the others didn't fall behind. Sure they were fast, but she could easily lose them if she wanted to.  
  
It wasn't that she was worried about being caught. Her friends could easily out-run their pursuers and she blended perfectly into the mist. Not to mention Nesei's little trick.  
  
They dove to the side and the winged-demon whispered, "Alright Nesei. Do your stuff." The smaller demon nodded and her silver eyes began to glow blood red. They watched as many thuggish looking demons ran past them. When they were sure that they were alone, the smaller demon's eyes faded back to silver.  
  
The silver-haired demon turned and the others followed suit. They were at the edge of a small clearing in the woods. "We'll camp here for tonight," the tailed-demon said. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riena: Sorry for the short chapter.  
  
Kurama: Writer's block?  
  
Riena: Nooo. I know perfectly well what's going to happen in the next chapter! It's just that it's the first chapter. It's supposed to be short.  
  
Kurama: O_o Whatever you say.  
  
Riena: Please be kind and review! I need to get at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. I'm also looking for what people think the pairings should be in Demons, Dragons, and Wands. Leave a review there and tell me what you think! ^_^  
  
Kurama, Riena, and Okami: Sayonara! 


	2. The Mission

Riena: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and excellent patience! You guys really make my day! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get out. I've mostly been working on my CYOAs lately.   
  
Sequoia: Riena doesn't own anything except for White Mist, Blackbird, and Illusion.  
  
Ookami: On with the fic!

* * *

"Hello Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara." Koenma greeted. "I have-" But he was interrupted by Yusuke. "Cough it up, pacifier-breath! Why's you call us here?" "I was just getting to that," Koenma said, an annoyance tick clearly visible on his forehead. The group fell silent as everyone stared expectantly at the child ruler.   
  
"That's better. Now before I begin, Kurama." The fox thief looked up. "I believe that you should turn into your demonic form so that we do not confuse our guest." Kurama looked at Koenma questioningly but did as he was told. In a matter of seconds, the silver-haired fox demon Youko Kurama was standing where the redhead once stood.   
  
"That's better. Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-" The small ruler shot a small glare at Yusuke who was scratching the back of his head. "I have a very important mission for you that could potentially be EXTREMELY dangerous. I need you to round up a group of famous demon thieves known as White Mist, Blackbird, and Illusion. There is so little information about these demons that the knowledge that they are thieves makes up about a third of the information on them." Everyone stared.   
  
"We probably know the most about Blackbird, since she is-" "Whoa, hold on a second! She?" Yusuke and Kuwabara's attention to the mission seemed to increase greatly, along with the child ruler's annoyance. "YES, SHE. Now may I finish?" Everyone nodded.   
  
Koenma cleared his throat and began. "Now, Blackbird, White Mist, and Illusion. As I was saying we probably know the most about Blackbird since she is the one most often seen. She is often described as a female Kuronue in the reports, sometimes even mistaken for him." Youko's ear twitched in anticipation. "Only one or two have escaped meeting her in person and they died shortly after.   
  
"Next is Illusion. NO ONE has ever had a confrontation with her and lived to tell the tale. We only have a vague description of her because of radio reports."   
  
Koenma pressed a silver button on a remote and a hazy voice, as though the person speaking was on a radio, which he probably was. "We have just been robbed and have just discovered who we believe to be Illusion. She is a short female-" He was cut of by a scream followed by static.   
  
Koenma looked back at the group, an eerie silence filling the room as though everything had been put on mute. Yusuke and Kuwabara gulped. Koenma decided to break the silence. "That's the most detailed description we have of her."   
  
Youko spoke up. "What about White Mist?" Now it was Koenma's turn to gulp. "All witnesses are killed before they get a chance to report anything." The room was silent. "So, you just want us to catch these guys?" Yusuke asked. "Not exactly. Yusuke and Kuwabara will escort Hiei, Kurama, and our guest half way through the forest. When you get to the first clearing, Yusuke and Kuwabara are to turn back while the rest continue on.   
  
"Now to bring in the guest. He has already been briefed on the mission." Koenma clapped his hands. The doors to the child ruler's office and out stepped...

* * *

Riena: Can you guess who it is? Gomen for the short chapter though. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible so I stopped at the first good place. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review! 


End file.
